Hogwarts The Next Generation
by LittleMissTiff
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has it all, she's pretty, popular, and charming. When things in the Wizarding world go from peaceful to fearful, she may find comfort and friendship in the arms of someone she least expected. Scorpius Malfoy thinks Lily is gorgeous, but due to their families history has left her alone. With Dark Magic on the rise again, where are his loyalties?
1. Chapter 1

Lily Luna Potter smiled as she watched the first years climb nervously to the front of the great hall. It was her fourth year at Hogwarts, and she could finally see what people were talking about when they said how tiny the little first years were. The sorting hat was placed on a particularly miniscule boys head, and then without further adeu it bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!". Lily shouted along with the rest of her peers. The tiny blonde haired female came to sit with the rest of them.

Her mind wandered back to her own first day of school and how nervous she herself had been. It had seemed to her, at the time, that she would forever live in shadows. Her father and mother were hugely famous for various reasons, and her two older brothers who had taken the school by storm were quite a lot to live up to.

Harry, who had vanquished Lord Voldemort in this very room, would always be talked about. Lily had learned to ignore the whispers about him, which existed in this school even still. Her mother, Ginny, was a national Quidditch player and now the Quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet. She was immensly popular, having also fought against Lord Voldemort back in her youth. There was nothing to fight now, though.

Her brothers each had their own traits to live up to; James with his devastating good looks, charm and ever present sense of humor and sweet Albus with his shy countenance and intelligence. Lily, being the youngest of all the kids and the only girl, was scared at first that she would not be able to outshine her brothers. It was silly to have worried.

Since Lily had first entered the school, she became a favorite amongst students and teachers alike. She was an excellent Quidditch player, making the house team in her second year playing Seeker, like her father. She excelled in her studies, always doing well in her exams and her grades were always good. Never as good as her brother Albus, but significantly better than James, who was just constantly out for trouble.

Lily continued to smile and cheer with her fellow Gryffindors as the table began to fill with more and more kids. Finally, the sorting over, it was time to eat.

Professor McGonnagall stood and the students fell silent nearly at once. She was a very strict but fair head mistress, but no one in the hall wanted to be the one caught talking during her beginning of term feast. Several Slytherin first years didn't seem to get the message and continued chattering away. The rest of the hall turned to stare at them, Lily glanced between the students and Mcgonnagall grinning.

As she started over at the Slytherin table she noticed that not all the students were watching the impending doom, one in particular was looking in the complete opposite direction. One was staring directly at *her*. Lily met cold gray eyes for the briefest of moments and looked away quickly. When her eyes returned to the table, the first years had finally gotten the clue, and Scorpius was no longer looking at her.

Perhaps she had been mistaken, she thought hopefully. But she couldn't deny that this was not the first time she had caught him looking her way.

She didn't realize Professor McGonnagall had been speaking, and caught only the last few words of her speach, warning new students and old from the forbidden forest. The moment the Headmistress sat food appeared on the plates, great plates of ham and chicken and roasted pork distracted her. She turned to her friend Cecelia Longbottom and both girls grinned happily and dug in. Nearly an hour later, with stomachs full of everything good they could grab, and a piece of Treacle Tart wrapped in a napkin for later, Lily and Cici headed from the great hall.

Peeves was causing a distraction on the largest corridor that led up to Gryffindor common rooms, the first years were getting pelted with ink pellets. Turning to Cici and laughing, Lily looped an arm through hers and headed the other direction.

"Poor little things," Cici said, glancing back. "Should we go help the prefects?"

Lily scoffed "no one helped us! They'll be fine, it's like initiation 'round here, getting picked on by Peeves."

Cici still looked concerned, but Lily just laughed again. "C'mon Cici, it's no worries. The prefects will handle it. You're a shoe in for prefect next year, fluttering around the firsties all worried."

Cici grinned back, blushing, but allowed Lily to lead her away from them around the longer way to Gryffindor tower. They had just turned a corridor towards a secret passage when Lily smacked into someone. "Sorry! Oh sorry, I didn't see anyone there." Her eyes widened when she saw who she had smacked into. The very cold grey eyes that had watched her from the hall stared down at her now.

"No problem at all, Potter. Just watch it next time, eh?" He smiled. The effect was immediate. It wasn't a sneer, it seemed to genuinely lighten his features. For a moment the two of them stared at each other.

Cici, seeming to realize it pertinent for someone to say something, stammered out, "well we were just going to bed! Good night!" She tugged on Lily's arm, pulling her away. Lily came without protest, she was so surprised by the genuine warmth in his smile. Perhaps the rumors were true, perhaps the Malfoy's had changed their ways.

Deciding not to put too much stock into a one time encounter, Lily climbed into bed that night feeling relaxed and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily woke the next morning and took a deep breath. Her mind still fuzzy from sleep she smiled in the dim light, the sun had not yet fully risen. The air smelled of new school year; fresh parchment, new quills, and shiny new robes. She stretched languidly and turned to see if Cecelia was still sleeping beside her.

"Cici, get up, I want to get down and get breakfast before I have to get my schedule from your dad."

Cici groaned beside her, clearly not as keen to get a start on the day. She never had been a morning person. Lily wrenched the curtains around her bed open.

"Get up, you prat." Lily said, pulling at her blankets. Cici opened an eye and glared up at her best friend.

"C'mon, it's going to be an excellent day. Let's go!"

But, it was not an excellent day, as it were. The fourth years were getting an unexpected amount of work from their third year. Their still foggy brains from summer vacation were protesting greatly to the new information.

"I got out of bed early for double potions *and* double history of magic?" Lily groaned later in the day.

"Yeah you could have left me be, for this." Cici said, but she was smiling.

Lily grinned back and made her way to the great hall for lunch, clutching an overly full book bag. She spotted her brother Albus at the end of the table and the two girls went to sit with him.

"Hey Mr. Prefect, how's it going?" Lily taunted. Albus predictably turned a little pink, but he looked rather pleased with himself.

"It's alright. They're already starting in on O.W.L. pressure, as if we weren't already worried about it." Albus replied miserably. "I started with double Defense Against the Dark Arts, and already they want a two foot long essay on defensive magic techniques."

Lily gave him a reassuring pat, for someone whose father vanquished the darkest wizard who had ever existed, Albus had never excelled in defense against the dark arts. He excelled in everything else he tried, and was considered to be the most promising student in Transfiguration this school had seen in ages. However, his lack of ability in the one subject both of his parents were known for seemed to make him feel quite defeated.

Professor Hestia Jones was an excellent Defense teacher, and she had taken to the Potter children immediately. She seemed to be under the impression that all he needed was confidence.

Lily poked a sausage into her mouth. "You'll be fine, Al. You're the smartest kid I know."

He rolled his eyes, but again looked pretty pleased with himself. "Anyways, I have got to go to the library, Rose said she would be meeting me there. She said studying the principles of defensive spells could only help me practice them better. I think it's a load of waffel and she just wants to help me feel better."

He left a bit grudgingly, apparently not too keen on this task at all.

History of Magic was it's typical unnaturally boring self, Professor Binns droning on while the students became glazed and stupid. Lily herself had a hard time keeping her eyes open, even Cici was struggiling to pay attention. Finally, after two unfortunately long hours, it was time for dinner.

Lily and Cici arrived at the great hall to a very quiet subdued room. It was immediately apparent at the Gryffindor table that something was wrong.

"What's up?" Lily asked Rose, who was sitting with tears in her eyes.

"Kailey Abbott's mother disappeared." She uttered quietly. "Kailey has just told me. She doesn't have a dad, you know. He left when she was a baby. It was only her mother and she didn't show up to work today. They went to go see what was going on, it's so unlike her to not go to work without an owl. The place was trashed... no sign of M.s Abbott. Something is wrong."

Lily felt a cold dread spread through her stomach. It was not the first time they had heard of people disappearing recently. She frowned slightly, the last time something like this happened in the wizarding world was more than 20 years ago... and her father had put a stop to it. She sincerely hoped that Ms. Abbott was simply taking break and forgotten to tell her daughter not to worry. Somehow she felt that wasn't the case though.

When Lily slept that night, she dreamed of grey eyes and an evil laugh. She woke feeling petrified in her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by, and still no one had heard from Kailey Abbot's mom. Lily's parents were distraught, having known the girl in their own days at Hogwarts. Most people were thinking the same thing, "what would anyone want with Hannah Abbot?" She was hardly a person to have enemies, she was quiet, she worked for a small pub in a Wizarding town. She had never married, Kailey's father having run out when he found out she was a witch. She was a spinster at the most, but hardly a threat or someone who would just disappear without the drop of a hat.

Kailey Abbot still had not returned to class, the rumors about her wellbeing spread quickly. Some people claiming she was so distraught she couldn't be seen. Rose simply didn't comment, leading Lily and Cici to believe that the rumors may be true. Hannah was the only family Kailey had.

The crazy rumors advanced to so far fetched that they became laughable; Catey Horneby claimed that she was snatched up by a group of vicious vampires, and a first year called Eric Davies swore that a group of muggles saw her being eaten by a dragon and had to have their memories wiped. But eventually, the students at Hogwarts were distracted by other things, and Hannah Abbot became all but forgotten.

Lily herself had other things occupying her mind. Quidditch practice had started again, and she was determined to become the best seeker in the school. She tried not to think about the fact that her first match would be against Slytherin, and that one Scorpius Malfoy would be playing seeker against her. Her brother James did little to let her forget she had a name to uphold, as the Quidditch Captain, he was obsessed with getting a Gryffindor win this year. They had a winning streak to maintain, and he would be damned if they lost on his watch.

So with the extra work loads the fourth years got and the intense Quidditch practices, Lily had also quite forgotten that a fellow fourth year had potentially lost their mother. That is, until Kailey returned to class, three days later, looking puffy eyed and tired. Lily gave the girl a quick hug and asked how she was doing, but Kailey just shook her head and began to work on her potion. Lily took her lead and did the same, hoping she was seeking comfort from somewhere. It couldn't be said that the two of them were close, so it wasn't particularly surprising that the blonde haired girl refused to seek help from the vivacious redhead.

Time seemed to speed up when you were excited or nervous about something, a fact Lily had always hated when Quidditch season was in full swing. The first match of the season had seemed ages away not that long ago, but with a suddenness that was startling, it was nearly here. Just three days away and Lily was beginning to feel the nervous pull in her stomach. Her brother James did not help her spirits, constantly stopping to talk strategy in the halls between practice and once even sticking his head into the girls loo to yell more instructions at her. Her cousin Hugo took after his father very much, and was in such a state of nerves he could be seen looking very green and shuffled through the halls as quickly as he could to avoid the Slytherin gears.

Even the Slytherin head of house, Professor Steele, was being particularly hard on the Gryffindor students, Lily in particular felt the teachers wrath. The woman had never particularly appreciated to Potter family, and Lily's Quidditch talent had won the cup for them two years running. This only managed to further cement Daphne Steele's dislike of the girl, so it was no surprise when two days before the match she assigned her a two foot long essay on the proper procedure for concocting a Draught of Living Death.

Lily sighed, stuffing her book in her bag, and shuffled out of the classroom. As she reached the door she spotted the very Slytherin that she looked forward to seeing the very least. She hurried forward, eager to avoid another collision with him, but he seemed to be heading her way. Finally in frustration she stopped and turned to him, he was only feet away.

"Come to try to psych me out, have you?"

He looked a little taken aback at that, but shook it off with a smirk. "Well, I had come to wish you luck, considering how much you'll need it."

"I've seen you fly, Malfoy. I can take you." As nervous as she felt, of this she was not concerned about. She _was _a better flier than him.

"I've seen those chasers of yours though, and the keeper needs work."

She bristled at the blatant insult to her brother. "My brother could knock you off your broom without even trying." She spit back.

He merely grinned for a moment, and when she turned her heel and stalked away from him he laughed as he shouted after her, "See you on the field tomorrow, Lily! I look forward to it!"

She couldn't help feeling that even though he was baiting her, he was quite good natured about it. He hadn't even bothered denying that she was a better flier than him. As she turned down the covers and tried desperately to sleep her thoughts were clouded with his genuine laugh and good natured jesting. Tomorrow would indeed be interesting.


End file.
